Steven Universe: Something Dark (Comes this way)
by BlackwingsRed
Summary: What would happen if a different type of threat were to face Steven and the Crystal Gems. Theories, ideas, and my own personal take on this world with its mysterious tale of alien Creatures known as the Crystal Gemstones. Intergalactic warriors bearing powers connected to their gems. It is said that they come to bring peace to the world. Why is it that they appear to be fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Steven Universe: Something Dark

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

The clouds hung low on Beach city. The forecast today called for a heavy overcast and umbrellas. Though it was raining, Steven still found ways to have fun with his pink Lion even with the size of his room at the Temple."hey guys are you back yet?... No?... Oww! Lion!" Steven asked before he panicked due to Lion picking him off the warp pad. Just as he did it began to glow blue and his care takers appeared in winter clothing and each carrying bags of magical containment bubbles. "Guys you're back! Lion was getting lonely!" Lion threw him right in front of the three.

"STEVEN! What have I told you about him being in the house. And look he tracked mud in here!" Pearl scolded while teleporting some of the bubbles away.

"Heh heh yeah...Lion brought the mud..." Steven nervously replied kicking a pair of muddy galoshes behind the couch. "Wowwwww! Where did you guys get all these from?" He instantaneously began to dig through Amethyst 'a bag.

"The Himalayas." Garnet simply answered back as she let her outfit switch back to her casual wear.

"Hey Steven! Check this out." She pulled out a certain bubble that contained a bag of chips in it.

"You brought barbecue flavored chips?" Steven asked questionably examining the bubble.

"Here look carefully." She removed the bubbles and held it closer to his face. " now here, hold it and look."

Steven took the bag and gave it a look without opening it. "What?" He asked again getting even more confused.

"It's finally a bag that isn't just a bag of air!" Amethyst happily exclaimed.

"Uhh... So we can eat it then? He tore a little tear in the bag allowing a little black smoke to disperse out of it and into his clothes but, Pearl quickly swooped in and yanked it away. "Amethyst! Are you crazy?! You know how dangerous this thing is!" She hollered in a panicky yet angry tone. She put the demon bag into a bubble and threw it into the other bags.

"I forgot to mention that instead of air it's actually an Eighteenth century Frost demon we caught." Amethyst cooly explained just dropping her bag and proofing her winter gear away. She then jumped onto the couch and laid back to relax. "We still need to burn it."

Pearl sighed in annoyance and picked up the rest of the bags to warp them away. "I'll be right back Steven. I have to make sure everything is alright and today's gathering go to where they need to. " she explained before going off to look for Garnet in the Temple. leaving Steven, Lion, and Amethyst in the warp area.

"Aww... But, I waited all day for you guys..." Steven sadly exclaimed. But thinking quickly he hopped on Lion and made it through the temple door. As the door closed Steven couldn't help but marvel at the room they were in. The walls were covered with various works of art that contained images of other gems and what looked like other temples. "Whoa!... Who are all of these guys?" He exclaimed in wonder.

"Steven?" Came Pearl's voice from another room. She shortly walked out of a door and locked it. "Steven what have I told you about entering the Temple without us? And you brought Lion." Directly after mentioning his name, Lion quickly gave her a lick on the face. "Aaarghh... Cute..." She sighed annoyed and slightly grossed out.

"Hey Pearl what is this place supposed to be and are these other gems?" Steven asked still looking at a few including one that appeared to hold his mother.

"Well it is part of your heritage and you ought to know a bit of our people." Replied Pearl. She walked them over to the beginning of the line of art. She pointed to a picture of a planet very similar to Earth. "We arrived on Earth ages ago while the humans were still getting into the shape it is now. We managed to co-exist along side humans as they grew and changed with the years but..." She paused.

"But what?" Steven asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Things changed when monsters came into the equation. The humans were unable to protect themselves until we stepped in and fought them. The humans then became aware that we had powers... And well humans did not have the kind of appreciation we did for our magic and chased us around for a bit. That's when we began developing Temples where no mere mortals were ever supposed to enter. Temples gave us a safe haven that we could use to monitor the monsters and the humans. That's an easy way to sum up how it was until now."

"But what happened to the rest of the gems?" Asked steven.

The scene changed from Steven, Lion and Pearl in the gallery to the Beach city harbor.

**Pearl**:_ I don't think you're ready to know yet._

**Steven**: _Aww but c'mon you said it yourself it's part of my heritage I need to know._

A single fishing boat carrying two figures pulled into port. One of them being a tall cloaked figure in a black tarp and the other in a yellow fisherman's trench coat and hat. They both spoke in a gibberish until a little boy had walked up to the boat. It was Onion come to embrace his father.

**Pearl**: _How can I put this in a way you would understand?... A lot of them went home and some others stayed and fought against the monsters. Some just... *she gasped trying to avoid a risky topic* They_... _Just vanished without a trace._

**Steven**: _But that's not what Garnet and Amethyst told me when we went to the strawberry field triangle temple thing._

**Pearl**: _They what?!_

The strange cloaked figure flipped a gold coin from his hand into the hand of Onion's father who then gave it to Onion to hold. The cloaked figure bid them farewell and walked into the foggy wet streets of Beach city.

* * *

_Back in Steven's room of the Temple._

Amethyst lay snoring on the coach in a very awkward upside down fashion.

"What did you tell Steven about the battlefield?!" Pearl quickly asked picking up Amethyst by the leg and shaking her. Steven and Lion stood there watching the little quarrel.

"I told them they just made bets and that the losers had to leave!" Amethyst replied with a shaky voice. "Put me down!"

"That's it? I thought that you told them something else." Pearl sighed in relief as she placed Amethyst back on the couch sitting her down in a proper fashion. "What did Garnet tell him?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" Amethyst added to the already confusing situation.

"You know how hard it is to get stories out of her especially when that happened a whole month ago. So no I'm not going to ask her" Pearl explained.

"Ask me what?" Garnet's voice suddenly came from the kitchen causing both Amethyst and Pearl to gasp.

"They just wanted to know what you told me about the battlefield." Steven answered.

"I just told him they died." She cooly replied.

Pearl sighed once again but in disappointment then walked into the temple. "I wanted him to learn that later." she calmly yelled back into the living room.

"Okay... Wanna go check out what Dad is up to Lion?" Steven asked looking straight at Lion's blank expression. He put his hands onto his face making him look like he was talking. "Yes Steven. That'll be very cool." Steven said in a silly voice. Lion brushed Steven's hand away and returned to just sitting there with his blank expressions. Steven pulled his rain coat and boots from the rack and got ready to go. "Hey Garnet me and Lion are heading into town wanna go?"

"Not right now Steven I'm going to be busy." Garnet replied carrying a stack of flour into the temple door.

"Okay... How about you Amethyst?" Steven quickly noticed that she had returned to her upside down position and had fallen asleep again. "Never mind looks like it's just you and me today after all." He opened the door leading outside letting Lion out and then himself. Lion threw his owner on his back and away they went walking along the beach into town.

* * *

_Within the Temple_.

Pearl walked into a large room that had several magical containment bubbles floating above her. She pointed her finger downwards and a mass off them came down to her. She began to quickly divide them into three groups talking to herself. "Treasure room... Crystal heart, to be burned..." But then she sighed again turning towards the exit with the three groups of bubeles she noticed something odd about one of the ones that needed to be burned. The bag of chips had spilled out signifying that the frost demon had escaped and probably attached itself to Steven. "STEVEN!"

_Back with Steven and Lion_.

The light rain and fog gave the streets an empty yet dark feel. The store and street lights were on showing activity going on inside but it still was weird not seeing anybody outside. Usually the town would be alive on this side but today it was dead. Luckily he noticed one of his favorite shops in the distance notably because of its big donut.

Inside the shop, Sadie and Lars sat around the shop with both eyes fixed onto the Tv which was airing a Spanish toned dramatic soap opera where a male actor was romancing a woman in one of the most cliche ways.

Feeling peckish Steven Jumped off Lion's back but into a small puddle. "I'll be right back." He patted the pink cat and headed in. The sound of the door's bell and a sudden chill snapped Sadie out of the Tv's ever entrancing programing.

"Oh uh welcome to The Big Donut may I take you-" Sadie paused when she noticed who it was. "What's up Steven?"

"I'm gonna have a couple of the usual and a few hot dogs just without the buns." Steven replied holding up the cash and three fingers.

"That's a weird combination Steven but alright." Sadie grabbed the hotdogs and put them into a plastic bag then grabbed two donuts and placed them into a paper bag as to not mix them together.

"The hotdogs are for Lion he's sitting outside." Steven added pointing at the big looming figure with the glowing white eyes.

Sadie nearly freaked at the sight and hid behind Lars who was still hypnotized by the Tv. "Okay Steven... Have a nice day..." She shook until the figure departed with Steven.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out in the room and Lars jumped to the Tv. The man who was with the lady earlier laid on a street on the screen with blood at his side showing that he had been shot. "No! No! No! Carlos no!" Then suddenly the credits began to roll and the infamous TO BE CONTINUED popped up. "No! Who shot Carlos?!" Lars began to rock the Tv back and forth with Sadie trying to stop him.

"It's just a Tv show LET IT GO!" Sadie yelled trying to stop him.

Outside Steven ate one of his donuts and fed Lion his hot dogs. He tucked the bag containing the other donut away and continued to the It's A Wash car wash.

* * *

_On another side of town_

The same cloaked figure from earlier made his way to a certain row of small businesses and entered one Beach city realtors where a listing of apartments was visible on the window. After a few seconds a short pudgy man came out with a red marker and marked off one of the locations as sold. As the cloaked figure left through the door, the short pudgy man had a crazy look in his eyes with the amount of gold coins that the cloaked figure had left. The cloaked figure then continued down the road holding what seemed to be a map in his hand. Seeing that nobody was around he suddenly zipped through the streets rather quickly.

* * *

_Back at the Temple_

Garnet and the rest of the gems surrounded the bag of chips in the Burning room while Pearl provided a hologram map of where it could have gone along with where Steven could have gone. "Steven could've gone anywhere and if the demon attached itself to Steven he could be in real trouble." Pearl worriedly exclaimed.

"Well we could try to catch it again. I mean it wasn't that hard the first time." Added Amethyst trying to make the situation sound better.

"This is your fault." Garnet abruptly pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to open it?" Amethyst shot back.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we find Steven and that demon." Pearl continued to search through her hologram version of Beach city planning a route to search.

"He's going to Greg." Garnet quickly announced throwing the bag towards Amethyst who actually took a chip out and ate it.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?"Pearls asked breaking her concentration making the hologram collapse.

"I just remembered." Garnet quickly replied.

Let's go before it's too late!" Pearl said as they all bolted out the door. After a few seconds Pearl returned with the bag of chips and threw it into the lava hole then she bolted out again.

* * *

_In town_

The cloaked figure tried to approach but was turned away due to his ghastly appearance all except one sunburned car wash operator who was sitting in the shop portion of the car wash. He sat behind a cash register with a magazine covering his face. On the wall was a picture of him with the name Greg at the bottom of it. Noticing a little desk bell the cloaked figure stuck out a rather deathly pale grey hand with a large black streak ending at the very center of his hand in a triangle and pressed the little button at the top once causing it to sound a small ding. The man behind the register did not budge. So the cloaked figure pressed the bell once again but harder making an even louder ding but, Greg still did not budge. The cloaked figure once again brought his finger over the poor little desk bell to press it. Impressively his hand moved rather quickly as he rapidly pressed the bell at an intense speed causing it to ring as if it were an alarm clock bell.

Greg quickly shot up from his seat launching the magazine at the cloaked figures face. "Who? What the?" He panicked but quickly yawned. His eyes focused and noticed the hooded figure with the magazine clinging to his face. "Oh uh let me get that Mr...-" he suddenly paused as if he had seen something shocking. He quickly ran from behind the register counter and towards the door. "Nooooo!... I'm not ready to go yet! It's not my time!" Yelled Greg as he gripped the handle of the door and proceeded to pull as hard as he can in vain. "Oh please open up! Oh please! Oh please! WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!"with the tears flowing in his eyes he dropped to his knees in prayer and whimpered.

The cloaked figure walked his way towards Greg and pulled out his map. He quickly unfolded it and tapped on his shoulder trying to get the frightened man's attention. Finally Greg did open one of his eyes and looked at what was in front of him.

"You're... So you aren't here to take my soul to the afterlife?..." Greg asked in fear and wonder. The figure did not respond to that question instead he took his other hand which bore the exact same detail as the other and pointed at the red building on the map. "Oh directions you just wanted directions... That was sure embarrassing..." Greg got up on both of his legs and recollected himself. "For a second there, I thought that I was going to die..." The cloaked figure did not respond to anything he had said. He just continued to point towards the same spot in the map. "I take it you're new in town and you don't talk much... What your looking for is the Ocean View Apartments complex." Greg pointed his finger through the glass towards a big building across the street. "Interested in a car wash? No? Okay..." The figure put the map away and walked right past Greg flipping a gold coin onto the register counter. Greg picked it up and marveled at it. Instead of pulling on the door he simply pushed the door opening it just for himself. As he walked out a very loud and chilly gust of wind blew keeping him in place for just a second. He shrugged it off and walked across the street. Greg watched as the figure disappeared in the fog. "Hmm... Tourist get weirder every year... But look at this!" He held the big coin up to his eye. Just as he was about to head in he noticed another figure approaching from his side. This time way larger than the one before.

"Hey Dad!" Came the familiar voice of Steven. As he approached Greg shivered from the gusts of wind that seemed to follow Steven wherever he goes.

"Oh hey there Steven. Brrrrr... It sure is chilly out here today. And you brought your... Lion... The magic one... He won't try to eat me or anything will he?" Greg quickly asked as Steven threw him a little paper bag.

"I got you a donut. Oh and don't worry I just fed him." Steven scratched the back of Lion's ears prompting him to sit so that Steven could slide down from his back and go and hug his own father.

The moment they touched Greg felt the coldness in Steven's raincoat. "Hey buddy you feeling alright?... You feel pretty cold there yourself." Greg asked feeling Steven's forehead. Just then Lion roared towards Steven with enough force the raincoat had flown off revealing his trademark star shirt. Steven panicked when he had noticed it had changed into a snow white color and had frost starting to form on his shoulder. Steven quickly ripped his shirt off in fear and threw it into the street. For some odd reason it stayed floating in position until it started spinning and morphing into a hideous looking creature with six eyes, large thin arms with overly sized claws and had the appearance of a specter with a tail of visible frosting air. It gave a sickening shriek as it rushed its way toward Steven and Greg but they got out of the way in time.

"It's the Frost Demon that Pearl was talking about!" Steven yelled horrified. The demon phased into the shop leaving a frosty mark on the shop window as well as the inside. The demon re-appeared on the roof. Lion quickly roared at it with a sonic roar in an attempt to drive it away. It failed heavily as the demon remained in place. It quickly made its way to Lion and shrieked at him blowing a large gust of freezing air and freezing the poor cat. "Lion!" Steven yelled worried about his pet. He grabbed a big scrubbing brush of the wall and proceeded to try to hit the demon with it. The demon just knocked him away with ease towards his father.

"Are you okay son?" Greg asked as he held him up. Steven just brushed him out of the way and tried the exact same thing again but only to get the same result. "Steven this isn't going to work we need the other Crystal Gems I don't think we can beat this thing on our own."

"I know..." Steven sadly replied until he noticed the two line of hoses on the wall. "Wait dad I have an idea. Grab one of the hoses and set it to hot." Greg immediately understood what he meant and did just as he was told. "Fire!" The hot water hit the demon causing it to shriek in pain.

"It's working Steven!" Greg shouted in victory. The hot water removed the specter like appearance and gave it more of a solid look. The demon shrieked one more time before it froze the water hitting it. The ice spiked out as it traveled through the hose and towards the faucet. "It's not working Steven!" Greg dropped the hose as the ice ripped it apart.

Steven ran towards Greg and watched as the Demon made its way towards them. But then the Demon suddenly stopped and turned towards the other side of the street. On top of the apartment complex was the same cloaked figure Greg had given directions to. The Demon turned its attention towards it and watched as the figure held his arm out. A small glow emanated from the black triangle on his hand and a Black Katana materialized out of it. He suddenly leaped from his place and down in front of the demon which quickly swiped at him. The figure managed to dodge the attack and swing his sword at the demon. In return the demon using its massive claws blocked at each of the swipes the figure made. It shrieked at the figure sending gusts of freezing air at him almost freezing him in place. Feeling a sense of victory the Demon seized this chance to return its attention to Steven and his father. This proved fatal as the cloaked figure shook until he broke the frozen tarp that he wore revealing a man in a short sleeveless dark grey shirt and what looked like black jeans. He had deathly pale gray skin, pitch black medium length hair, and surprisingly two black triangular cut gemstones embedded into the sides of both of his shoulders both with the same black streak leading into black triangles on both of the center of his hands. He took this opening to slice the demon clean through the middle. The demon shrieked as it disappeared in a puff of frosty air leaving a pointy crystal on the ground. The man with the Gemstone in his shoulders turned towards Steven and Greg giving them an Eagle like stare before he turned around and walked back towards the direction of the apartment.

"Steven!" shouted three voices emerging from the fog and into view. As they approached with their weapons drawn, they froze at the sight of a topless Steven, Greg, the crystal and the mysterious man walking away. The man noticed the three, he stopped and turned his head in their direction giving the same stare but instead of walking in their direction he quickly turned his head away and returned to walking towards the apartment complex allowing them to see his weapon vanish.

Though the three were confused it didn't stop Garnet from approaching the crystal and sending it to the temple then focusing her work on freeing Lion. "Steven who was that?! And where is your shirt? You might catch a cold if you stay out here like this." Quickly scolded Pearl ignoring Greg.

"It turned into some sort of ghost thing." Greg still shaken up said aloud.

"Oh hey Greg... What do you mean turned into a ghost thing?" Amethyst asked in reply.

"That thing that attacked us. The freezer demon." Greg answered when he noticed the gold coin he received from the mysterious man was on the ground. He reached for it but Garnets foot reached it first. She picked it up and examined it.

"Where did you get this? This is gemstone currency." Garnet held it up for everyone to see.

"That guy with the sword came in asking for directions. He left it." Greg admitted. "He came here looking for those apartments across the street.

"This is bad..." Garnet concluded as the five of them watch the figure pull out a key and enter one of the units.

* * *

**Author's note**.

This story is just a thought I had when I first laid my eyes on this series. The mystery of what exactly the Crystal Gems are, where did they go, and the rest of the lore intrigued me. Also the fact that Rebecca Sugar made it.

I like her.


	2. Chapter 2: Employment

Steven Universe: Something Dark

* * *

**Chapter 2: Employment**

The sounds of an intense discussion echoed throughout the Temple caverns. The Gems stood in what looked like a war room decorated with artifacts and uniforms. "This is really no good... What if this guy is up to no good." Pearl began as she began searching along a wall of books.

"I got an idea!" Amethyst suddenly jumped up from a place she had taken on a small decorative couch. Both Garnet and Pearl stopped and looked at her surprisingly. "What if we just go over there, kick his door down and beat him up if he doesn't answer our questions.

Steven waited outside the great door that led into the Temple. He sat out in his room alone, Lion probably paid himself somewhere to recuperate from the little frostbite he received from the Frost demon they had just defeated or to be accurate the strange individual from earlier.

He walked up to the door and began to pry at it with his bare hands but ultimately had no effect on it. Suddenly his eyes focused on a rather large object. Pearl's spear still lay on the counter top clearly forgotten by its owner. "Pearl's sword spear thingy..." He took a moment to look at it in its majestic design but quickly picked it up. He seemed to struggle with its weight but righted himself as he made it to the Temple door. "Careful... Careful..." He said to himself as he positioned it like a wedge on the door. He took a deep breath and pushed on the spear like a crowbar. The sound of metal creaking could be heard as his little struggle continued. He put his forehead on the door as he tried to once again. The stress from the pushing seemed to give out as the bladed bit of the spear suddenly snapped in half. Steven quickly slammed onto the ground due to the force he used luckily in time as he noticed the tip of the spear imbedded into the roof. Luckily the spear began to vanish as the look of dread came over him. The dust from Pearl's spear floated towards the door and it suddenly opened up as if Pearl herself activated it. Seeing this as an opportunity, he quickly ran through the door before it closed on him. He sighed as the door closed leaving him in some sort of dark corridor.

"Dohhh!" The sound of Pearl's annoyed groans came from somewhere near by. Steven followed it until he could spot a little light coming from a really old looking door. "I can't find that book anywhere... Oh I swear every time I come down here to clean it up its always like someone came through here and started placing books in different spots like willy nilly. Honestly I know it's in here somewhere"

"What are you looking for?" Garnet questioned in her usual tone. She stood by Amethyst who had taken the liberty to fall asleep in this kind of situation.

"The Gemstone Encyclopedia. If it's not here I wouldn't be surprised if it was lost in that clutter Amethyst calls a room.

"Hey *snore* I'm *snore* not *snore* guilty..." Amethyst miraculously snored her response to Pearl.

Pearl dropped her accusation and went back to looking for the book. "Is this the one?" Garnet reached into her hair and pulled out a blue book adorned with precious metals and a few well shaped gemstones.

"Yes but how did? Why was it?... Why didn't you say anything? I wasted so much time going through all of these." Pearl replied with a look of defeat. She took the book and began to flip through the pages.

"I forgot I had it." Garnet added as she observed Pearl who stopped and stared blankly at the wall after hearing that comment. She walked back and fourth muttering to herself.

"Black gems are naturally associated with fears. Because we do not know or understand death, black is often associated with death and ending giving them an eclipsed mindset of most gems." Pearl quickly read aloud but quickly returned to muttering. "Naturally formed as power crystals and a strong defensive line of stones." Pearl finished reading. "This is serious... Deadly serious."

"There shouldn't be anymore left..." Garnet pushed her shades back up to her face. "We need to confirm what type of stone he is and stop him..." She turned towards his direction.

Steven gasped and returned through the temple door. He quickly made his way to the couch where he pretended to be reading a book. The door opened once again.

"Oh hey there Steven!" Amethyst's voice broke the silence of the room. "Pearl asked me to grab her spear thingy. Oh and by the way, do you think you can grab us some donuts?" She pulled a few bucks from her pocket and threw it towards him. The money landed right on the book he was supposedly reading. "Okay now where the heck did she put that thing?"

"Hey Amethyst?... What are you guys talking about in there?" Steven asked out of curiosity.

"Just... Well you know, gem things." Amethyst replied as she began searching the kitchen.

"Oh okay then... See you later!..." Steven's voice sounding a bit more higher pitch than before. He took the cash and headed through the entrance. Knowing that Amethyst won't be able to find it and Pearl eventually figuring it poofed away, this made it a perfect opportunity to investigate.

* * *

_At the apartment building_

The stranger with the gems in his shoulders stood alone in the partially furnished living space. It had very few furniture for it's two bedrooms, small kitchen and single bathroom. He stood there unmoving with his focus directly at the door. As if he foresaw what was coming he reached for the little mail slot clutching a newspaper as it was inserted probably giving the paper boy a bit of a scare. The stranger gave a quick look at the newspaper as he walked over to the couch and took a seat. He scanned each sheet of the paper until he came upon the open job listings. He tore the page off and placed it into his pocket. He finished off the newspaper and placed it on top of a very scratched up coffee table that had apparently been abused by its former owners in fact upon closer inspection, all the furniture and appliances exhibited signs of abuse. The apartment itself needed a bit of an upgrade. He took the job listing out to look at it then at the apartment. The next mode of option was clear. He stood up and stuffed the list back into his other pocket but, his knuckle felt the smooth surface of something else in his pocket. He slowly took it out along with a folded piece of aged paper. A black gem with a pentagon cut rested in his palm. He stared at it with a sorrowful look upon his face. He sat back down and leaned his head. his forehead rested against the gem as if he were embracing it. He left the paper as it was and placed it on the coffee table. He sighed before he got up and pocketed the stone as he made his way towards and out the door.

"Obsidian... What you did for me... I survived... But was it worth it?..." He asked aloud and his voice sounding almost dead pan.

* * *

_At the Big Donut_

Sadie was the only one managing the counter this time with the Tv off and the store being never too busy. Lars most likely took off early to probably to do Lars things. "Oh hey, what can I do ya for Steven?" She said before quickly pausing. "You didn't bring your Lion with you did you?..."

"No... He's at home. I have come here today for some official duties. I come to purchase four usuals and now that you mentioned lion a couple of hotdogs... No buns please." Steven ordered trying to sound like an officer.

"You got it Steven!" Sadie immediately replied as she grabbed a bag and began to grab the donuts. She took notice of Steven's rather glum expression. "What's with the sad face Steven?"

"I don't know..." He replied still bearing a face of worry and disappointment.

"Are the others okay?" Sadie began to add up the total on the register.

"They're always keeping me out of the loop... I bet it's all because of that guy from yesterday. It's all his fault." Steven explained beginning to lean on the counter.

"Hmm... That does sound weird. Well who is this guy? Is he a super evil mastermind?" Sadie joked. Steven still looked confused and sad.

"That's just it! When we got gone yesterday when we got home the three of them just went into the temple leaving me alone and Lion won't speak to me. I hate it when it gets like this..." Steven explained before he took his bag and made his way to the door

"Well whatever the situation is you're always welcome to come hang out with us Steven." Sadie waves as Steven exited.

"Thanks Sadie. I guess I better get back there and try to find out more." Steven finished stepping out the door.

"Hey what I miss?" Lars suddenly said aloud coming from the back room giving Sadie a shock.

Outside the sun seemed to be returning after the overcast weather from the day before. Luckily for Steven the Big Donut wasn't too far from the Temple. The sounds of Lion groaning caught his attention. The big pink cat lay sprawled out on his side underneath the pier like structure. Steven immediately made his way over and began to pet the sickly lion. Lion sneezed in response. "C'mon buddy you're gonna be alright like Garnet said so." Steven whispered as he took out one of his bags. He held out the two hotdogs infront of Lion who munched them up in a small amount of time."There you go. I'll come to see you in a bit." He embraced lion once more and walked up into the house. There waiting for him was the familiar sounds of Pearl scolding Amethyst in the kitchen.

"I know I left it out here there's no way it would've just vanished on its own. Unless..." Pearl exclaimed before reaching towards her gem and causing her spear to materialize. Her face lit up a light blue in embarrassment. She covered her face with her palm.

"Ha! I told you I was right. It was you who had it." Amethyst happily yelled proving her words to be be true and killing Pearl's accusation.

"Hey guys I got your donuts." Steven waved the bags around until Amethyst grabbed one out of his hand.

"Snack time!" Amethyst quickly devoured the chocolate glazed pastry. Steven handed Pearl her bag and then to Garnet who stood facing the window to the beach.

"Thanks Steven this is gonna make things a little better." Pearl thanked before taking a bite out of her donut.

Suddenly, Garnet's hair twitched. "He's on the move. Let's go!"

"Alright finally some action! What are w-" suddenly a finger was placed on his lips to silence him.

"No Steven you can't come not this time. This is far too dangerous more dangerous than any of the other missions we-... I mean you've been on." Pearl explained to him. "Listen there is a chance we might not be able to return from this. If this gem is the kind we think he is, this entire city could be in trouble." Pearl went over to the rest of the girls.

"Yeah Steven. We don't want to let you get hurt." Said Amethyst as she went ahead and ate Garnet's donut.

"Sorry Steven." Garnet finished before she stepped out the door.

"But, I'm a Crystal Gem..." His face grew betrayed as he watched them disappear into the town. Quickly he exited out the door quietly and made his way to town trying to duck behind everything like a ninja.

* * *

_At an office somewhere in Beach City._

The man with the triangular gemstones in his arms sat in a waiting room with other people holding bits of paper as well. He just carried around a clipboard they had handed him and the number he each had varying numbers waiting to be called, his own was the number twenty-three. The board above displayed "Now seeing Twenty-one so he had time to notice the types of people around him and their general takes on him. A kid sat with his mother who simply gazed at the black gemstones and scoffed at him knowing well enough how dangerous he could be. The others were either giving off looks, were on their phone, or was just messing about in their own fashions. Finally his number displayed on the board, he slowly got up and made his way into the employment office.

"May I see your resume and documentation?" A business man behind the desk requested as soon as he closed the door. The mysterious man held his hand out as a card materialized and fell into the business man's hand. "And your resumes?" The man behind the desk asked again. The strange new guy took out a clipboard and handed it over.

The man behind the desk took a good hard look at the first piece of paper. Eventually, he read through the entire stack of paper the clipboard held. "I am highly impressed mister?... Which name would you like to be called by?" Asked the man behind the desk now grinning.

"Just call me Onyx..." The strange man with the gems in his shoulders quietly replied. Finally he spoke for the first time in this story revealing his name.

"I take it you are probably new in this town. I can tell ya this town is nuts! They got all these weird monster things popping up lately causing crazy amounts of damages and costs. So are you sure you want to work in this town?" The guy behind the desk comedically warned. Onyx remained unfazed by the brief warning. "I see you're not a man of words are you?" He seemed disappointed at the dull response. "Here is a list of the places that can hire you. You should try at the pier they've got a few good people there and they'd probably hire you on the spot with your skills." Onyx took the list and placed it into his pocket. "Okay now good luck with that I've gotta well... Finish the rest of the others in the line." Onyx nodded in agreement and walked out of the office. The woman with the child clearly knowing what he was held her kid closer as if she were protecting him. He walked out of the office and into the streets.

* * *

_Somewhere near_

Three pairs of eyes focused on Onyx as he departed from the small office and down the street. "He doesn't seem to notice us." Pearl exclaimed as they each hid behind business signs. They watched him slowly turn a corner. "Let's go." They moved from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the one straight road that led towards the amusement park pier. Onyx sighed and suddenly he rocketed forward towards the boardwalk and into one of the small buildings along it.

"What was that?!" Shouted Amethyst catching her breath from all the moving.

"He's getting away." Pearl hollered as Garnet picked her up and lobbed her towards the pier roadway. Quickly reacting, Pearl broke out of the fall and managed to break into a run. When she got closer to the buildings her legs refused to stop. She managed to jump into a back flip and gracefully crash into the top of one of the phone polls. Luckily enough she had stopped in time as Onyx stepped out of the office and into a rather run down portion of the pier complete with previously damaged and unused shops. He took out a piece of paper, quickly looked at it then put it away. He held his arm out and his katana materialized in his palm. He took it with both hands as Garnet and Amethyst caught up with Pearl who still clung onto the phone line.

"What's he doing?" Amethyst questioned as she held her arm out towards Pearl.

In a flash Onyx began slashing the supports of each building in a row. His sword slicing through the corroded walls as if they were simply paper. In a matter of a few seconds he reduced the entire line of shops into piles of rubble.

"He's destroying the boardwalk shops! Stop him!" Amethyst shouted before spawning her whip and charging in. Pearl tried to grab her but failed.

Onyx was about to work on another set of buildings when the purple whip wrapped around the length of his blade. He turned towards the source of the whip and saw the short plump woman.

"You think you can come into our town and just break whatever you want? Think again Bub!" She shook the whip and whipped him into the pile of rubble and off the boardwalk.

"Amethyst! What have you done?!" Pearl called from afar.

Onyx stood up and brushed the debris off then giving her a stare to make her flinch. He held the sword on both hands and it suddenly began to glow. It's shape quickly turned from large pointy sword into a nunchuck. He swung it around and continued doing so as Amethyst backed into a fighting position.

"What did he just do?" Pearl questioned Garnet as they watched on atop the boardwalk.

"He transformed his weapon to balance the battle." Garnet Replied.

"We can do that?" Pearl asked as she looked at her own spear.

"Some can." Garnet finished before the sound of weapons clashing caught their attention.

Onyx spun the Nunchuck fast enough that each time Amethyst cracked her whip to try to grasp his weapon it was deflected in a mess of sparks. Once Amethyst had gotten a grip on Onyx's weapon she began to pull again trying to launch him instead he pulled the whip away disarming her. He tossed it into the air and destroyed it. He turned his head towards her and flicked the nunchuck over his shoulder. "I win" he exclaimed in a deadpan voice before turning away to make his way back up the boardwalk.

"Not by a long shot!" An angry Amethyst suddenly shot back before her body morphed into a more masculine figure. She roared in anger as she pulled Onyx in for a backdrop. The sound of a body shook the sand in a soul shattering thump. Amethyst quickly stood up and flexed in victory." OOOOOOHHH YEAAAAAHH!" Amethyst amused her self with taunting unaware of something large rising behind her.

"Amethyst behind you!" Pearl's voice broke through the sound of self praise and gave her enough time to see an old broken row boat shatter atop her head dazing her. This gave Onyx an opportunity to wrap the Behemoth up with a rope. With the victory he returned to the top of the boardwalk to continue his work. Waiting for him was the tip of a spear.

"You monster! You didn't need to do that!" Pearl said keeping her anger down.

In response he flung his nunchuck in a way it stayed straight in his hand once again glowing. It flashed into a scythe.

"Ha! A scythe! That's an unbalanced heavy weapon. I don't think that was a wise weapon choice." Pearl said aloud giving a piece of her mind. In reply, he lifted the scythe with just one hand and swiftly swung it towards other rundown buildings slicing through them nice and clean. "I think I'm going to retract that last bit..." She leapt into the air and pointed the spear downwards at him. Onyx parried the blow sending his opponent far across from him. Within a heartbeat she lunged forward in a barrage of quick jabbing with the tip of her spear. The speed and power of their fight seemed to attract a few viewers from several of the shops including the eyes of a curly headed guy who immediately took out a camera and began to record. Suddenly, Pearl lost her footing and back flipped to retreat. "Okay why don't we try a different approach..." Pearl said aloud her spear shrunk into a smaller size all the while she kept her focus on her opponent who suddenly began using his scythe as a means to pull piles of building debris to a side of the boardwalk and pushed them into a bin positioned beneath the boardwalk. Returning to the fight at hand he morphed his weapon back into its original sword form. They both took dueling stances as Garnet held a now awake but still tied up Amethyst. The air around them seemed to become tense with each second they continued their stand off. The area became silent all except for the sound of the water in the distance. Only when the sneeze of someone in the audience echoed did they both dash forward. The sound and impact of a single clash between the two weapons affected the entire boardwalk uplifting the dust and air around the two gems. They both stood in silence until they both dropped their shoulders. Pearl's Spear/Sword shattered and the threads at the end of her kimono sash slowly fell away. She was unharmed yet devastated. "That speed..." She finally fell to her knees gasping in defeat.

Once again victorious he returned to his work. He reduced one building to rubble but out of the collapsing debris approached another challenger. She walked out of the dust with her gauntlets drawn and ready for a fight.

Onyx now getting a bit impatient with these three held one arm out with the sword and the other openly. Another sword materialized in the other and they both began glowing slowly they wrapped around the entire length of both his arms forming a smaller yet formidable looking pair of full arm gauntlets. He took a pose similar to Garnet as she herself jumped forward into a full assault on Onyx as he held his arms up in defense.

"Go Garnet!" Amethyst cheered along the fight causing the crowd to begin as well.

The crowd cheered loudly, entertained by the acts of violent yet cool and flashy weapons. Each impact the gauntlets made generated even greater shock waves than that of when Pearl had fought. The crowd once again became quiet knowing how dangerous this could be. Every one except for Mr. Smiley who had just finally stepped out of the little office from earlier. "What is going on out here?!" He yelled causing the two combatants to cease fighting. "What are you three doing to my employee?!"

"Employee what?" Asked Pearl getting out of her little slump.

Happy with the now clear area of the boardwalk he went over to the cause of the ruckus "Well well I'm impressed Mr. Onyx. It would normally take hours to demolish yet it only took you about twenty minutes. " He walked up and threw his arm over Onyx's shoulders and dragged him along with him towards the rest of the boardwalk.

"Oh! So that explains why he was destroying those buildings." Pearl quickly realized standing back up and quickly untying Amethyst.

"We gotta go. Too many humans could be in danger." Garnet said as she returned to the two. She watched as Mr. Smiley and their target walked away with a group of human onlookers. They took their leave by walking themselves off the boardwalk and back to the city.

* * *

_Half way to the temple_

Steven exhaustedly continued to hide behind things thinking he was still following the other Gems.

"See you at home Steven." Amethyst said while the three passed him. Letting exhaustion take him he keeled over and laid on the pavement. Garnet quickly came back and held him up by the ankle as they walked into the now setting sun.

* * *

_Back at the boardwalk_

Mr. Smiley and Onyx stood around another area that Onyx had cleared. "Ain't that a sight. Now I just gotta wait for the contractors to start work on the new shops then we'd be open in time for parade day." Said as he reached into his fanny-pack and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here is your pay for finishing the job. If I ever need a job done I know who to look for. Okay though I gotta go take care of some paper work see ya when I see ya." He walked away with his big happy and content while Onyx stood there with the wad in his hand. He put it in his pocket and then began to head back into town pulling out the list he got from the employment office.

* * *

A/N: well to explain the reason of choosing an Onyx as the Characterized gemstone.

From some brief research done in the Crystal Vaults and a book of Gems I had sitting around on my shelf, I learned that an Onyx is considered a type of powerstone and I found its power to be of a focus stone. I made focusing one of his main attributes and found a katana to be his primary weapon. Well since a Katana is a physical weapon that requires focus, discipline, and a lot of strength to wield. The other weapons that were mentioned were only there as an example of self mastery. These gems are pretty old so I'm pretty sure They would be trained in all sorts of combat. What I found with this show is that Rebecca sugar based a lot of these character's traits off the gems they're named after. So I followed the same idea and I think I like the result. There are some Crystal gems out there that are stronger than our main heroes.

* * *

Reviews

**NeoNimbus**

Very good story you have here and it certainly got my interest so far. Good pacing and consistency, the characters are certainly themselves and the plot makes this story stand out.

Good job so far and I look forward to see where this story goes from here. :)

* * *

**8Bitstudiosfanfic**

Definitely needs to be continued

* * *

**SpaceWonder368**

This is very interesting, I love this idea. Keep up the great work!

* * *

**Me: **Thanks guys I really appreciate the feedback. I'm gonna continue writing the rest of this story as the TV show continues to establish itself. So stay tuned till next chapter.

See you later Space cowboy


End file.
